


It's An Art Form

by PuppiesRainbowsSadism



Series: Literally just consensual tentacle porn [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Sam, Light Bondage, M/M, Tentacle Sex, consensual tentacle porn, graceplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 23:53:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4584999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PuppiesRainbowsSadism/pseuds/PuppiesRainbowsSadism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel gets creative with his Grace, not for the first time. Sam did not think he was into that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's An Art Form

**Author's Note:**

> "It's called anime, and it's an art form."  
> \-- Dean Winchester
> 
> Well, here it is, perverts. The consensual tentacle porn you ordered. Three installments planned, two for now. I decided to make this a series, just in case one of the many kinks would turn someone away just for one particular chapter.
> 
> Here's a rundown of things that didn't make it in the tags: Possible squick for breathplay, even though no breathplay happens. Possible squick for sounding, even though no sounding happens (this time). Possible squick for foreskin play. If I missed anything, let me know, but I'm pretty sure that's all the touchy, not tentacle-porn stuff.

Sam already knew what Cas can do with his Grace. He could heal and read minds and all sorts of other things, obviously, but Sam was also very well acquainted with what Cas could do with that Grace in the bedroom. He could light Sam up from the inside with warmth and pleasure, make Sam come when Cas is on the other side of the room. Sam knew Cas can shape his Grace too, the one time he created an invisible vagina for him to fuck into a memory Sam isn’t going to forget anytime soon.

That said, it’s a wonder they haven’t tried this before. Then again, anime was more Dean’s thing; Sam didn’t even know Cas was aware of some of the kinks hentai provided, and Sam liked to pretend he didn’t know himself.

But Castiel was very much aware that Sam was into Graceplay, so when Sam felt a warm wave of Grace caress down his neck, to his shoulders and chest, and Cas whisper, “I’d like to try something new, if that’s alright,” Sam was putty in Cas’s hands. He nodded and pulled Cas down for a kiss, but Cas pulled away quickly, standing up from the bed and saying, “Take your clothes off, and lay on the bed.”

Sam was quick to obey, his cock already half hard just from the idea of what Cas had planned (and being ordered around wasn’t so bad either). When he was flat on his back, arms at his sides and legs spread just enough to be comfortable, Cas ran his hand down Sam’s chest. Sam had to suppress a shiver.

“We’ve never discussed this before,” Cas explained, his voice quiet but firm. “If I do something you don’t like, you’ll tell me immediately, yes?”

“Of course.” That’s how it’s always been. After they got over the initial shyness, the fumbling awkwardness of a new relationship, he and Cas were very open about what they liked and didn’t like, both in bed and out. Sam had no reservations with telling Cas “no” or “stop,” which not only made Cas very happy, but also seemed to be a point of pride for the angel. Sam didn’t quite understand that, but he was happy to indulge it.

“Okay,” Cas accepted. “I’m not going to touch you with my hands. Close your eyes, and use your imagination a little.”

Sam obediently closed his eyes, and was about to ask why he needed his imagination when he felt a tendril of Grace caress his face. But the Grace had form – it felt solid, round, maybe even cylindrical except for –

Oh. _Oh_. Sam knew exactly what was happening, and he squirmed uncomfortably on the bed.

The Grace immediately withdrew, followed by Cas’s concerned, “Are you alright? Do you need me to stop?”

Sam took a breath. Whatever he had been expecting, it wasn’t this. But he shook his head. “I want to try, just … warm me up to the idea a little.”

Cas’s answer was to slowly, gently return the Grace to Sam’s skin, and Sam immediately knew why Cas told him to use his imagination, because the only thought in Sam’s mind was a tentacle, light blue and resonating with Grace, touching his chest.

Jesus Christ, who knew he was into tentacle porn? The thought made him uncomfortable, but the touches were nothing but pleasurable. The single tentacle touched his neck, then pulled away with a bit of effort, as if there were suckers, and Sam arched a little despite himself.

He was just beginning to get used to the idea of Cas’s – Jesus – fucking Grace tentacle touching him, when another joined. This one was smaller. It wrapped around Sam’s throat, but didn’t choke him. If anything, the touch was comforting.

“Raise your arms above your head,” Cas whispered, and Sam obeyed without thinking. The smaller tentacle wrapped around his wrists, binding them above his head, while the larger one played around his nipples – circling and sucking, and fuck Sam didn’t have to open his eyes to know his cock was leaking.

“How many of these are you comfortable with, Sam?” Castiel asked. “Can I add more?”

“Add as many as you want,” Sam answered breathlessly. “I’ll let you know if I need you to stop.”

Castiel nodded, Sam would almost bet on it, because his consent never went unacknowledged, but Sam was pretty distracted by the appearance of three more tentacles, all small like the one binding his wrists, rounded and thick at the very base but gently tapering off to a rounded tip. Two of them just ran up and down his legs like a promise. The other wrapped around his cock, picking up the precome dribling from the tip and onto his stomach, and in the same instance that it moved, the other two wrapped around Sam’s ankles and held them in the air. Not painfully so, but enough that Sam was exposed, and he knew exactly where that third tentacle was going before it even touched his hole, circling, gently pushing until it slipped inside and Sam’s hips jerked off the bed. The tentacle didn’t stop until it got wider and Sam whined at the stretch. Then, it just pumped in and out of him, slowly, agonisingly slowly, getting a little deeper with each thrust and occasionally tickling Sam’s prostate on the way past.

Sam was gasping, panting, Jesus fuck, he didn’t think he’d ever been so turned on in his life. When the tentacle in his ass slipped out, Sam whined, until the first one, the very first one, the one with suckers that was more phallic in shape than any of them, started poking at his hole.

Sam whined, and didn’t realise he was begging – please please please Castiel please put it in oh fuck – until his breath caught when the head of the tentacle started to push in. It was more of a stretch than Sam was prepared for, but God it was so good. His mouth opened on a silent scream as the tentacle just kept poking and prodding gently, working its way into Sam until the thickest part was through, and Sam whined.

As the thickest tentacle established a rhythm, Sam whining with every thrust and moaning loudly when it hit his prostate, the small tentacle that had been used to open him up wrapped around his cock again, pumping slowly, the tip feeling around under the foreskin. Sam’s eyes rolled back in his head in pleasure. It was all too good, too much, the icy hot tingle of Grace all over his body, even inside, more stimulation than he could deal with.

“Sam,” Cas said, his voice sounding distant, but it also sounded like a warning. “I’d like to try one more thing.”

Sam was about to ask what when the tip of the tentacle wrapped around his cock circled around his slit, poking at it, but never pushing inside.

“No,” Sam said, and almost immediately, the tentacle went back to what it was doing before. Sam would like to try that too, someday, but not now, not when he was already so overwhelmed.

Sam arched off the bed when he felt a sucker stick to his prostate, pulling and pulling, and with the suction, Sam was gone. He would have screamed with his orgasm if his voice weren’t so hoarse with the begging and moaning he didn’t realise he as doing.

Immediately, the Grace holding his wrists and his ankles dissipated, as if fading into nothingness, and Sam sprawled like a ragdoll on the bed, whining when Cas pulled the tentacle out of his ass even as the smaller one milked his cock for all it was worth, until Sam winced from sensitivity. Then those two disappeared as well.

Immediately, Cas was at his side, wiping the come from Sam’s stomach and the sweat that accumulated in the dips and hollows of his torso. He helped Sam sit up, and instructed him to open his eyes slowly so he could adjust to the light, and handed him a glass of water that Cas helped him drink slowly, sip by sip.

“How do you feel?” Cas asked, and Sam smiled lazily up at him.

“I feel … heavy,” he answered. “And tired.”

“So I did my job well, then.”

Sam wrapped his arm around Cas’s waist and rested his head on his shoulder, honestly feeling like he could fall asleep any second. “That was fucking amazing, Cas. Thank you.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it. Should we do it again sometime?”

Sam hummed. “Not anytime too soon, but yeah. Maybe you could even try the dick proby thing?”

Cas huffed, and Sam recognised it as a laugh. “The dick proby thing?” he repeated in amusement.

“You know what I mean.”

“I do.” Cas kissed Sam’s forehead, pushing the sweat-damp hair out of his face, and murmured, “Go to sleep, Sam.”

Sam had no issue obeying that order either.

 


End file.
